A Letter
by greyashes
Summary: Everything I never knew I always wanted. one shot


**Title: **A Letter  
**Pairing**: Draco / Hermione  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**:   
**Summary:** Everything I never knew I always wanted.  
**Author's Notes:** sudden inspiration.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Liz Tyler.**

_Get a load of me, get a load of you__  
__Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you__  
__It's just like we were meant to be__  
_  
Dear Draco,

I saw you that day at Diagon Alley while doing some Christmas shopping around a quarter past noon.

The temperature had dropped drastically fifteen minutes ago but you were dressed warmly as if you were prepared for the sudden change. You were just like how you used to be, nothing ever caught you unexpectedly. Our eyes had met for a single moment as you walked pass me. I remembered those blue orbs of yours twinkling with amusement and surprise and your lips curved into your usual trademark smirk. They were still as beautiful as the last time I've gazed into them.

You tipped your head, acknowledging my presence and I nodded back with a slight smile.

And that was it. You passed me by.

We were just like strangers, exactly what you had planned out for the both of us.

The plan was flawless and beneficial; to pretend that we never knew each other, to pretend that we never had a history. I was the know-it-all, Hogwarts valediction Hermione Granger who everyone loved and admired. You were Draco Malfoy, platinum blonde Head Boy, son of a reknown dead deatheater who many ahborred and were afraid of, someone who I didn't need in this perfect life of mine. What I didn't expect was that in my perfect life, I was still missing something.

Along came you, smirks and all, pissed me off and took my heart away.

You made me complete.

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night__  
__Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right__  
__And I've got someone waiting too__  
_  
Remember that time you cornered me in a deserted Transfiguration classroom before Astronomy and we were almost caught by Pansy who was looking for you? I knew why you chosed there. You always had a perverse delight in the fact that you were shagging Professor McGonagall's favourite student in her classroom. You wrapped your arms around my waist and placed your chin on my hair, mumbling how this wasn't right that and how fantastic my hair smelt. I frowned and removed myself from your embrace. You narrowed your eyebrows as well and attempted to pull me back in your arms but I protested. Remember what I said then? I said, "_Then we should end this. You have Pansy and Harry is still waiting for my answer." _A smirk danced across those full lips of yours. Do you know how much I loathed your smirks? "_You sure are_ _feisty,_" you whispered, your breath blowing lightly against my ears, causing my heartbeat to quicken, "_but that's what I love about you." _

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you___

I told you I hated you and stormed away.

Did you know why I left, Draco?

Because you made me breathless and speechless with your words. And I was panic-strickened. Before that, I had suspected that I had accidentally fallen in love with you. Draco, your words confirmed my suspicions.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up__  
__Finding someone else you can't get enough of__  
__Someone who wants to be with you too__  
_  
There was one time, not long after we went apart, that I caught you with Pansy in the same Transfiguration classroom. Tears had welled up in my eyes and I finally understood heartbreak literally.

The next day you came and purposed the plan to me. We would have a purely physical relationship or in your own words, we would fuck like two deprived teenagers with no strings attached till we graduate from this bloody muggle-loving school. I don't know why but I agreed readily. Without a moment of hesitation, I snaked both arms around your neck and planted a kiss on your lips. "_You are mine," _I announced triumphantly before devouring your lips hungrily again. I realized how much I missed you then. Obviously too stunned, you allowed me to dominate the kiss for a moment. I know why you were so astonished. I know it's because I have never initiated a kiss before. 

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch__  
__Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch__  
__But wouldn't it be beautiful___

_Here we are, we're at the beginning__  
__We haven't fucked yet, but heads are spinning_

You eventually took control.

I remember thinking between kisses and moans, _"Oh Merlin, we haven't even had a proper fucking session yet and my head is already dizzyz."_

_I'd love for you to make me wonder__  
__Where it's goin'__  
__I'd love for you to pull me under__  
__Somethin's growin'__  
__for this that we can control__  
__Baby I am dyin'___

I don't know why you allowed things to end up this way. I don't know whether you miss my presence but Draco, I yearn for your kisses, your words, your everything.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, I need you.

Tonight at midnight, please meet me by Leaky Cauldon if you feel the same.

Your favourite mudblood,  
H.G.


End file.
